Sacrificed Part 3
by GrandLadyMother
Summary: It's finally here, Kouya and Yamato's wedding, but do old friends and new rivals have plans to ruin the ceremony?


Early morning was not Kouya's friend, at least it wasn't that morning. Her alarm-clock went off at nine and didn't stop coming off of snooze unti 10:00 mhen she shoved it off of the night stand and under the bed. Then it was unplugged and, since Kouya never changed the batteries, could not call out to her had it wanted to.

Yamato wasn't there, she was at her parent's-having slept there the night before. The lack of the blond beside her made Kouya cold. Normally she couldn't sleep well if the blond was not with her in bed, but that night had been unique. It had been the night before her wedding.

Around 10:30, the brunette wasn't sure of the exact time as the clock was still deda under her bed, the door to her bedroom banged open and the green eyed girl shot up in bed.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIISE AND SHIIIIIIIIIINE!" it was Yuki, a friend of Yamato's since high school. She had been perfectly fine with the two girls being lovers, though from time to time she did things that seemed... almost delibrately flirty... toward both girls. Though Yamato received the most attention. Kouya couldn't exactly blame her, it wasn't her lover's fault that she had been born as beautiful as she was.

Groaning and rubbing her face, Kouya ran a hand through her locks which were getting to be near her shoulders once had always said that she liked her hair on the longer side, though Kouya personally thought it looked terrible.

"What do you want?" she asked in a colder tone than usual as it was barely 11:00 and she was already being bombarded with more cheer than she could handle. Yuki pouted at her, her own dark hair falling in a ponytail down her back. Her blue eyes mirroring this pout.

"It's time to get up." the other girl insisted as Kouya sat up in the short night-gown she had worn to bed. It was Yamato's and did not fit her well as Kouya's own breasts were meager opposed to Yamato's D's. Her arms folded for this reason, to keep the nightgown up for the most part. "We've got to be at the church by noon." Yuki went on but Kouya was barely listening anymore.

Today was the day... She had waited so long and now... She was marrying Yamato at last.

A smile crept across her lips and she hardly cared what Yuki saw or didn't see. Climbing to her feet onto the carpeted floor, she darted to the closet before Yuki could say more and threw on a skirt and button-up shirt. She did not bother with a bra, her dress was strapless and had one built in for whatever meager cleavage she had. Cramming her feet into a pair of slip-on sneakers, she grabbed a sweatshirt and came out of the closet to a still pouting Yuki.

"You coming?" Kouya asked as she grabbed her keys off of the dresser and cast a smile to a picture of Yamato and herself some years earlier before heading out.

"Eh? Wait up!" Yuki called after her and followed, not wanting to be left behind.

--

"Yamato?" blue eyes opened slowly to the sound of her mother saying her name. Then they landed on the clock and she sat up sharply, gasping in.

"I'M LATE!" she cried and froze to the sound of cackling, turning her head to see her brother peaking in through the mother could not see this and spoke from where she was ironing her husband's suit.

"It's only 10:30, dear." she said not looking at her. At realizing that her brother had reset her clock an hour ahead, she sent an obscene gesture his way and was thankful that her mother had not turned to see what it was. When he left, the blond fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes in exhaustion, rubbing her eyes.

"God... " she sighed. The morning hadn't even started and there were already family members playing tricks on her. She didn't need a headache this early. Especially not on her wedding day.

--

Kouya stood on the pedistal, inspecting herself over carefully. Her mind was going over and over her flaws but she was trying not to listen. This was a happy day. This was a day for only her and Yamato.

Then why was she afraid?

Sighing lightly, she stepped down and sat, folding her arms and resting her face in her hands.

Why was she so frightened?

Her heart was banging in her chest so hard that it was making her neck throb. The sleeveless dress felt so tight and when she blinked she realized just how many scars she could actually see on the milky-white flesh of her wrist. Blinking, she touched her left wrist, staring at it in absense. It had been years since she had done this. Before she had met the blond. Before she had known how to 'feel'. She still had no sense of feeling, though Yamato did. She was still a zero whereas Yamato was not.

What did that mean? Why were they different?

Why did they have to be born in seperate skin when it felt so right to be one entity?

The door opened and in leaned Yamato's sister, Roa. Blinking at her and the panicked expression on her face, she held her arms against herself as the other girl spoke. Her dark hair setting her eyes off in a blazing way.

"You need to come here." she said in a stern way and Kouya's heart set to pounding. Taking Roa's hand she stepped into the hallway with her. As she was rushed along, Roa practically dragging her down the hall, her mind began to race in fear as she realized that she was heading to the 'groom's quarters'. She was being taken to Yamato.

Was Yamato ill? Did she not want to marry her after all? Was she scared? Was she hurt?

She couldn't seem to calm down when Roa jerked the brunette through the door.

--

Yuki was waiting outside when Yamato reached the church, via her mother's van. The limo wasn't scheduled until AFTER the wedding, so she had had no other choice. The blond was almost relieved when she climbed from a loud, perfume-stinking vehicle, though Roa gave her a rough, playful shove.

"You're blocking the way!" she joked and the blond made a face at her elder sister who only cackled.

"I thought you were going to be late!" Yuki insisted from where she stood in a pale blue dress that seemed to match her hazel eyes well. Yamato waved a hand as her mother scooted her toward the door.

"That would be wonderful, late for her own wedding!" this was Roa again, enjoying teasing her little sister fondly. Yamato made another face but Roa did not see it as, between her mother and Yuki, she was bustled inside too quickly. Reaching the dressing room considered the 'groom's quarters', she sighed as she finally escaped her mother's nagging and her sister's teasing. Yuki had followed her into the room, though she didn't think much of it.

Until she spoke, that is, while Yamato stepped behind a screen to dress.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time, huh?" she asked shyly and the blond peaked out from behind the screen, giving the shorter girl a strange look.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion and Yuki sighed, shaking her head.

"I want to be happy for you, I do!" she insisted and Yamato blinked as her zipper snagged.

"Yuu?" she asked and the brunette looked up, blushing as Yamato stepped out in her long, white dress, the zipper caught half-way down. "Can you fix it?" she asked and Yuki blinked, her face red. Not arguing with the other girl, she stepped forward and placed her hands at the back of the dress.

"Why did you have to pick her?" Yuki spoke in a soft voice as she yanked the zipper up. It gave a contradicting sound to Yuki's ears as she stepped away from the other girl. "I love you too." Yamato blinked and turned her head to look at her.

"Yuu?" she asked and something inside of her snapped. Yuki's head snapped up and she began to speak. Once she started she couldn't stop and even as she began to cry, she carried on.

"You left her! You left her and-and I loved you too! I loved you and you never looked at me the way you look at her!" Yuki gasped in. "It isn't fair! It isn't fair that she got 3 chances and you never gave me one!" Yamato blinked, taking a step back in shock.

"Yuki-" she started but turned her head when Roa knocked.

"Everything alright?" she asked and Yamato stared at Yuki, standing before her in tears.

"Fine!" the blond called and stared at the door until she heard her sister's footsteps walking away. Then she returned to the brunette before her, reaching tentatively to touch her shoulder. "Yuki-" she was cut off when Yuki pulled away for a moment, looking up at her in an injured way.

Then, Yuki realized, she couldn't help herself. Taking a step forward, she took Yamato's face into her hands and pulled her close, kissing her shyly on the mouth. Yuki's eyes closed and she hardly cared when the door opened.

--

Yamato's eyes widened in surprise as Yuki kissed her, rather forcefully, on the mouth. She had known of Yuki's feelings, the brunette had told her of them many times, but she had never acted on them. Yamato did not think of Yuki that way. The other girl was more of a troublesome, little sister than anything else.

If only to make matters worse, the door opened and her eyes turned to it to see Roa standing there and not only her, Kouya was beside her. Both newcomers looked shocked, but Kouya's face caused an ache. Her hazel eyes were wide and staring at the two of them in a hurt way. Her lip quivered for a moment, but only a moment as Yamato watched her cover it with her hands and take a step back.

"Kouya..?" she tried, pushing Yuki back and looking at her fully. Her voice seemed to break watever was holding Kouya's feet to the hard-wood floor because when she spoke, the brunette moved. Turning on heel she darted out of the room and with every foot-fall that Yamato could hear, her heartache grew more and more. "Kouya!" she called and stepped away from Yuki.

"Yamato..." Roa spoke softly, her head turning to look after Kouya as Yamato moved to go after her. A hand caught her wrist and she heard Yuki's voice whine softly.

"Yamato?" suddenly it made her mad. Her heart's aching grew to a burn in the pit of her stomach and she turned to look at the younger girl coldly. Yuki's hand uncoiled from around her wrist and Yamato could not stop herself. Her hand came across Yuki's face with a firm 'slap' and she felt no remorse for it as she turned around and followed after her fiance`.

--

Kouya couldn't feel herself running, her legs weren't moving. She was just gliding as she sprinted down the hall of the church, fighting off the tears that were trying to sneak up on her. Her heartache was following her and she knew that if she stopped, she would never be able to stand again. Not after what she had seen.

She could hear no sound. She could not see the guests. She didn't know where she was anymore; why she was there anymore.

Reaching the doors, she shoved them open and bounded out into the morning sunlight. It felt so cruel to her, that the sun was mocking her with its happiness. With Yuki's happiness.

A hand caught her wrist and jerked her around to face a painfully blue set of eyes.

"Kouya..." Yamato spoke softly and the brunette blinked at her name. It felt so horrible to hear it from those lips. Those lips that had kissed Yuki's instead of her own.

"Let go of me." the brunette whimpered, though she knew she never wanted the blond to ever let her go.

"Kouya, I didn't-" Yamato tried but Kouya shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything." she said softly. "It's fine." it wasn't fine. Everything inside of Kouya was screaming, wanting her to run and hide from this. To run and escape the betrayal that was haunting after her.

"I'm sorry!" the blond cried and Kouya pulled away, turning her back on the other girl, her own dress showing her bare back.

"I don't want to hear it!" she cried and it was true. She didn't want to hear what she knew her heart wasn't able to take. She couldn't take it. Yamato stamped her foot against the pavement and sighed loudly.

"Fine!" she yelled. "Be the baby you're being! I DON'T CARE!" Kouya's head shot up at that remark and she turned again to watch the woman she loved stomp back toward the church. Her heart cried after her and she had to look away, fighting her knees to keep them from buckling. She lost this fight when she heard Yamato enter the church again, closing the door behind her.

--

Yamato reached the door, anger dissapaited and looked back at the brunette standing, bent, with her back to her. Her heart made a whimper, aching in her chest at the thought that this might be the end of their love. It was almost too much to bare. But Yamato had always been the strong one. Yamato had always kept her tears to herself. She couldn't break down here, had she wanted to.

Even if her heart was breaking...

Her gloved hand was trembling as she reached and opened the door of the church, not wanting to go in. She had a duty, though, to those inside. Even if Kouya didn't forgive her for a long, long time, she would still be waiting at the end of that aisle for her...

--

Roa watched the two girls from the dressing room window. Though she could not hear the words said, she sensed the overwhelming sadness between the two figures outside. Her own sadness for the two turned to fury very quickly and she turned on the younger girl of Yuki, still standing where Yamato had left her; hand on her slapped, red cheek.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." she said coldly as she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

--

"Kouya?" a soft voice spoke behind the brunette and her head raised, tearful hazels setting on Roa standing there in her black, best man's dress. She looked almost sympathetic as she stood over her. The younger brunette could say nothing as she stared at her, simply crying for the sake of easing her broken heart. "She's waiting for you." she said and Kouya couldn't help but shake her head.

"She was never waiting for me." she whispered, bent forward as she struggled to keep herself from falling completely and just laying there in her miserable existence.

"She was always waiting for you." Roa said, sitting beside her and touching her shoulder. "I've never seen her happier than she is with you." Kouya shook her head, covering her face and hiccupping in her sobs. "Come here." Roa said gently and, though she had never been this kind to her before, Kouya could not help but move to hug her anyway. Roa held her firmly against her, stroking her hair as if she were _her_ older sister instead of Yamato's. "Do you think she would ever hurt you?" she asked lightly.

"I don't know." Kouya responded, shaking her head, listening to Roa's heart beating against her cheek. She didn't know anything anymore.

"Yuki kissed _her_." Roa said firmly, causing Kouya to look up at her. "They were arguing, so I thought you might be able to quell it, since you can usually handle Yuki." Kouya blinked as Roa shared her information. "I didn't think Yuki would kiss her, and I know Yamato didn't mean for it to happen."

Kouya blinked, feeling very foolish as she listened to her words. She should have trusted Yamato enough to know that she wouldn't hurt her like that. Sniffling lightly, she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Let's go back in." she murmured and Roa blinked, flashing her a small smile.

"Wanna go talk to her?" she asked and Kouya shook her head.

"I have no intention on talking to her." she said simply and Roa blinked. Kouya only giggled, closing her eyes as she grinned at her, tears slipping down her flushed cheeks. "I'm going to marry her."

--

Yamato's heart banged in her chest as the doors of the church opened. She felt a little let down as it was only Roa, darting up the aisle to join her at her side, ready to be her younger sister's best man.

"I guess, it's over..." she mumbled and moved to announce to everyone that there was not going to be a wedding that day. Kouya was not going to forgive her. They were done, all because of Yuki. That's when Roa caught her wrist firmly.

"Where are you going?" she asked and the blondes eyes set on her for a minute. She was grinning at her. It made Yamato blink until she heard the wedding march begin and she turned her head to see the chapel doors opening again on Kouya standing there. She was very prim in her dress, the opaque veil over her face not hiding her expression from the blond. She looked very condescending for a moment, but only a moment as she grinned at her a moment later, winked, and held up her hand. On her finger was the ring Yamato had given her when they had first started dating years prior.

Tears welled in Yamato's eyes as she watched Kouya take her father's arm and begin her way toward her. They were before her in what felt like seconds and she reached out her hand to take Kouya's. Her viel was lifted and Kouya took her beloved's hand firmly, stepping up to her at the alter.

"I'm sorry." the blond whispered as the music ended and the minister raised his bible. Kouya shook her head.

"Don't be." she said gently and Yamato smiled.

"I love you." she said, the minister clearing his throat as he waited for them. "I love only you and I always will." Kouya nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I will scarifice..." she said gently and Yamato continued with her.

"I will sacrifice all I have in life." their voices fell in unison and the minister began the vows that bound them. At a break, when the minister fell silent, Yamato glanced at her lover and could not help but smile at the lovely way she looked, ready to be her wife. But then, Kouya had been ready all along, hadn't she? As if sensing her, Kouya's eyes flicked toward her and her grip tightened on Yamato's hand.

They were ready. They were set. And here and now it was their turn to go.

Together...

Forever...


End file.
